The present invention relates in general to integrated circuits and, more particularly, to integrated power factor correction circuits.
Lighting fixtures and other electrical systems have a low power factor because they draw current from the alternating current (AC) mains only near its peak voltage levels, rather than throughout the cycle. Since the voltage peaks occur at the same time for all users in a given distribution network, the aggregate effect is to load the network's generators with a high current at the voltage peaks and little or no current at other times. Such loading generates harmonic distortion of the mains voltage, high neutral currents in three-phase distribution networks and the possible malfunctioning of devices operating from the mains. To avoid the line distortion, regional utility companies are forced to oversize their distribution networks, which requires a large capital investment.
Some governments are trying to relieve this problem by requiring system manufacturers to incorporate power factor correction (PFC) in some electrical systems. For example, Europe's IEC1000-3-2 specification requires PFC in lighting systems as well as the power supplies of certain other electrical devices. The PFC typically is accomplished with PFC circuits that switch the mains current through a coil at a frequency much higher than the mains frequency, and then discharge the coil current through a blocking diode into a capacitor to develop a direct current (DC) supply voltage that is further regulated to power the device or system. The current switching is controlled so that the average value of the coil current is proportional to the AC mains voltage, i.e., in-phase and substantially sinusoidal. This method results in power factors of 0.995 or more, with 1.0 being ideal.
A significant portion of previous PFC circuits operate in a continuous conduction mode, where a new switching cycle is initiated before the previous cycle's coil current discharges to zero. Continuous conduction mode PFC systems require a high performance coil and a blocking diode with a fast recovery time in order to maintain an efficient power transfer. However, the high performance coil and blocking diode have a high cost, which increases the manufacturing cost of the continuous mode PFC systems. Moreover, these systems typically operate at a fixed switching frequency, and therefore produce a high peak energy that requires a costly filter to suppress the resulting electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Other PFC systems operate in a critical or borderline conduction mode where a new switching cycle is initiated just as the coil current reaches zero. Critical conduction mode circuits provide a high power factor but they operate over a wide switching frequency range, and require complex and costly filters to suppress the EMI. Also, under low power conditions, the switching frequency is so high that propagation delays through the PFC circuit degrade the achievable power factor.
Other PFC circuits operate in a discontinuous mode in which the coil current is allowed to decay to zero for a period of time on each switching cycle. These systems can be made to switch at a fixed frequency to reduce the EMI spectrum and allow the use of narrow band EMI filters. However, like the continuous conduction mode PFC circuits, these systems generate high peak levels of radiated energy at a single frequency that can be difficult to suppress even with the narrow band filters.
Hence, there is a need for a PFC circuit and method that switches over a controlled range in order to reduce the EMI filtering cost of an electrical system.